Hereafter
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Just as the future looks bright,a devastation is just beyond the horizon that will force not only Kiara and Kovu to look at their new roles as rulers in a stark perspective,but will also test the strength of the once divided pride's new unity.FINISHED!
1. Dawn

**A/N:**Thishappens afterLK 2.

I.

A warm shade of pink cast a hazy light upon the Pridelands, orient stars still gleamed contently in the navy sky arching above the tiny, lone strip of approaching dawn and covering the fields in shadows.

Someone moved silently through the tall grass while taking extreme care not to step on anything.Even the slightest rustle of brush or a quick inhale would give away her position, she had to make certain that he was not aware of her coming.It was a very crucial moment.

As the figure of a male lion slipping atop a rock came into contact with the lioness's sight, she allowed a roguish smile to cross her lips as she neared.Upon nearly stepping on a twig she had to back off.

Then, seeing that he hadn't awoken,continued to advance on him in a low crouch.Her ears back and her tail swishing from side to side.

'Ready'...Kiara thought anxiously.'Set'..she got psyched.'Pounce!'

One giant leap and she landed on top of her fiance in a single bounce. Kovu gave a little grunt as he stirred from his sleep.Chuckling, Kiara placed her golden paws over his eyes and stuck her nose in one ear.

"Guess who?"

"I don't know...Vitani?"He stifled a small laugh.With that, he rolled out from under her and leisurely landed a few feet from the point of rock he had been resting on.Kiara sent a pouting sort of frown Kovu's way.

"You aren't much fun this morning."

"It's early.Ha-"Kovu released a deep yawn."-_hum_.Real,real early."

"You're right."She noted and then tried another time from above him only to land with her muzzle down near his feet;he grinned lopsidedly.

"Kissing my feet,eh?Now that's pretty fun to me."

Kiara tilted her head up, an unamused look crossing her face.With not another word she left to go sit by herself off a ways.The sound of him moving tentatively toward her did nothing to make Kiara notice Kovu.

"I was only kidding."he told her."You're the one who thinks nothing of the concept of a good night sleep,let alone letting others get one also."

"Oh?"She said loftily.

" 'Oh'? "

"I know!"

She whirled around and flung herself on top of him.Kovu looked a bit off guard at first until she lowered down to peck him on black his nose.

"We're going to be together for a long time,right?"

His green eyes filled with softness as he reached up to nuzzle her on the cheek."And hereafter.I want you to know that right now,Kiara."

"I want you to know that as well."

The two of them rubbed against each other as the morning set forth.

II.

Simba walked out to see the grazing herds of animals below, antilope nibbling tender shoots of grass from the rich African earth and birds descending from great heights to get a beak-full of water or a worm.

For what it was worth, everything had turned out for the better.Zira was no longer a problem, the prides had reunited and most of all the damage from the fire was growing back.And strangely enough there were plants beginning to sprout from the outlands, according to Zazu.

"Morning."He felt a gentle nuzzle on his neck."Did you sleep well?"

Simba smiled as he nestled her briefly back."Pretty well.I guess that I'm still in shock over just _how_ well everything has turned out to be."

"I wouldn't question it."Nala advised casually, yet pratically."Things have a way of working out for the better usually.This is one of them."

"That's agreeable."

The two soverigns looked on to the horizon where a dark streak was still there even as a blaze of red washed over the deep blue sky.This intrigued Simba and he moved closer so he could get a better glimpse.

"Simba,watch the edge."she nearly grabbed his tail to keep the lion on the rock."I'm sure it's nothing but rain moving in.Although,very abrupt."

"None of the animals are acting differently."Simba continued on with her observation."And look at the birds, no one is taking to the air now."

"Incredible.The birds normally love to fly around and grab drops of the rain.That leaves them less likely to turn into prey when they fly down."

"Something isn't right,Nala."he said uneasily."We need to get inside."

"What...is it?"

What started out as a storm cloud only grew in size and was coming at them much,much quicker.There was almost a low hum about it,like the calm before the storm and the Prideland's animals were stun in silence as the black cloud blanketed the entire greenary in a sea of deep gray.

"Get inside!"Simba roared and then he remembered something._Kiara_.

"Simba!"Nala screamed from the cave's entrance,but her voice was to be lost over the loud buzzing.With no alternative,he had to duck down.

_Kiara_...he thought shakily._My little girl_.

Once the ear-piercing noise had died down,the lion king slowly lifted his paws to see what had become of his lands.To see the after effects.

To be continued...


	2. Resignation

The combination of buzzing and her own heart pounding inside of her chest like hammers caused Kiara to feel a piercing headache that was almost deafening.She wanted to move away,but Kovu stayed on her.

"We have to wait until this passes,"he told her,which sounded like his voice was coming from a very long distance."I can't even see a thing."

'He can't see?!'Kiara thought,panicky.'Is he blind while I'm deaf?'

Gradually,his underside shifted from on top of her and the loud noise lessened even as she clamped down hard on her ears.She was afraid to open her eyes,but curiosity won out over her gratuitous assumptions.

"Is it safe?"

"I think so."his voice was expressionless."But you won't like seeing this."

_Seeing this?Seeing what?_The lioness rose to her feet from under the ledge of rock they'd been under to see a tree.Nothing unusal.All of it's bark still intact and many bare branches rose as high as ever they had._Bare_...

"Kiara..."Kovu said slowly.

Perplexed,she looked out onto the lands with a bated breath.Not one blade of grass sprouted out from the rich,brown soil.And where there were once grazing animals stood gaping and bewildered herds about.

"What happened?"Voices rang up.

"The grass and leaves are gone!"Some cried."It all just vanished!"

Kiara looked to Kovu,somehow he seemed out of tune with all of the pandemonium taking place.As if he were adjusted to the sights he was taking in.Then she remembered,he _had_ been adjusted to this lifestyle.

A calmness fell over her at that moment."We need to get back."

He didn't say a word as she mounted the rock and released a roar to silence the crazed animals.They all turned to her,startled by the noise.

"Everyone,"she called out."You need to come with us back to Pride Rock.Tell everyone you can to meet us there also.Don't waste time."

There was murmurs of agreement as the two lions made eye contact and headed back to the sanctified stone structure with the kingdom in toll.

x.x.x

"What if they don't believe me?I haven't been here in so long."

"They will believe,not to worry."

Rafiki hobbled along weakly on his stick,surveying the lack of greenary with a grim expression.The elder mandrill had seen damage exactly as severe as this and more so.But it had never,not ever,occured this fast.

Glancing over at the many groups of animals,he knew this was a great nightmare come to pass.It was something they'd hoped their children would never have to see,a desolate waste land with no hope in sight.

"Everyone."King Simba's voice called down to the animals that flocked below him.His voice wasn't as booming with annoucement as his father's had been,but he had the trust and cooperation of those around himself.

Rafiki took a moment to look behind him as the princess and prince went by him lightening urgency,in their wake followed more of the pridelanders wandering toward Pride Rock.He smiled warbly,they had grown up much.

"This is not the time to panic,"he continued,as did the baboon."I'm not at all sure what has happened,I don't think any of us knows.The biggest priority at the moment will be finding enough water for all of us to drink."

There was a pause where a group of birds,including Zazu,gathered down before him to discuss something.Rafiki took a moment to massage his old knee where he had sprained it last week and began climbing up the rise.

From what he could hear,the birds were frantically trying to be the first among themselves to tell Simba something important.He sighed as he reached the top and the lionesses made room for him to walk forward.

"There's..."One squawked and was cut off by Zazu closing his beck.

"...no..."He clamped down on the other one's,immensely irritated.

"...more..."Zazu had to use his wing for this one's.

"Water!"The last one got out before the hornbill could reach him.

Suddenly,all chaos erupted up again.Simba inhaled deeply to release a roar so as to silence them when Rafiki placed a hand on his shoulder to garner his attention.The two connected gazes as he got ready to speak.

"I have heard of these sort of disaters before,but never before did I ever think I'd see a plague.This sort of termination has occured before and it will take many rains before there is regrowth.To survive,you must leave."

He knew by now his words were being repeated to the vary majoirty and yet he still maintained eye-contant with the king,trying with persuasion.

"That is,you all must leave not just as a pride.But an entire kingdom."

"To where?"Simba questioned."We need a lot of open fields."

"It is a four day trek,my King.Beyond the desert and the jungle."

"We could lose many."Nala stepped up,sounding skeptical.

"It will take months for everything to regrow."A teenage voice suddenly annouced.Everyone looked down to see a brown mustard-colored lion.

He gave the queen sideways a glance and then continued."I heard of the damage coming from where I'm from in the Inlands and that the plague would travel in this direction.I didn't know how far it would take me,but I came.I've come all this way to warn...it appears as though I'm too late."

"And your lands are unaffected?"The king asked.

"Yes,sire.Your kingdom would be welcomed there wholeheartedly."

Everyone looked anxiously at Simba.Whatever he said would determine the rest of their futures.Rafiki looked down at the lion known as Tu with a feeling he didn't normally feel,shame.He should have listened to the young male lion days ago when he had arrived,but instead he had waited.

"We'll go to these Inlands."Simba decided,then out loudly."It looks like it will be our only chance.To stay together and try to travel to these lands."

Most talked in agreement.

x.x.x

Simba looked back behind him as Rafiki remained on Pride Rock,staring up into the scattered cloud ranges that moved rapidly across the late evening sky.As everyone had readied themselves to move on,he had stayed there.

In that one spot.

"You need to speak to him."Nala suggested,"I think he feels responsible."

The idea sank into Simba uncomfortably and he climbed up to where the baboon set his sights heavenward,unmoving as if he were frozen by time.

He sat down patiently a few feet away from his old friend without a word.

"Your father once said that we all have at least one great quest we must follow before we die."his words felt carved into stone,spoken to everyone through the ages."And sometimes,we have more then one we must take."

"I must take another one."Simba nodded his big head."I have no doubts."

Rafiki smiled warmly."I remember when you were able to fit into my hands, Simba.This is the same place I first laid eyes on you."his brown eyes filled with sublte sadness."And this is the last time I will lay eyes on you again."

The lion felt the strong scent of dryness without the hint of a post-damp aroma that normally accompanied a healthy rain shower.A bit lost,he left the resigned baboon to meet the other lions and animals were gathering.

Lightening streaked across the sky as no one dare look back toward the apocalyptic plains,both in respect and fear;with only one remaining where he was.One would remain on Pride Rock to finish his circle of life by choice.

To be continued...


	3. The foreigner?

I.

After having made it through the Outlands,with a small majority of the lionesses muttering haunted remarks of their past there,most of the Pridelanders were compliant in travelling across the desert.

Kiara noticed Kovu was in one of his distant moods and therefore decided to keep at the heels of the lions in order to observe some of the other animal mothers keeping all their young in close range.

One leopard picked up on the teenager's interest."You don't need to look so worried yet,Princess.Actually wait until _after_ their here."

"Easy for you to say."An ostrich mother of sixteen told her,slipping a look of mock envy down at the two cubs in front of the large cat.

They all erupted into laughter.Kiara moved further into the crowds with an unsettling thought.If they were inable to reach their new utopia of a land,then she would never get to be a mother herself.

"So,your the princess I hear?"

She shook out of her reverie to see the young lion from before,a modest and somewhat insecure smile on his face.They were in the center now while the other lionesses talked amongst themselves.

"That's right,I'm Kiara,"Was her polite reply."And you are...?"

"Tu."The lion answered,seeming to gain a bit more confidence.

"Tu...?Like the number two?"She felt slightly awkward then.

"Or Tu..."Kovu suddenly appeared between them and in the other noticably more timorous lion's face."As in _too _many number twos."

"No..."he swallowed hard."Just...Tu."

"Kovu,"Kiara interrupted,annoyed."I know this is really hard on us, but can't you both just get along?"They locked eyes as he turned.

"Sorry."His apology fell out in a weary sigh and she lifted her head to rub up against his face."I'm just stressed as everyone must be."

And the two stepped forward away from the estranged lion.

x.x.x

"It's in his upbringing to be naturally suspicious like that,"A slightly older lioness with bright blue eyes made it a point to explain to Tu.

"I don't blame him though,I really did come unannounced."

"You make it sound like it's personal or something."she snickered good-naturedly and then,more seriously."A lot of us are use to this type of rough going,it'll be more difficult for those unaccustomed to living like this.Of course,I am referring to the generation before us."

"All the more reason to hope we get to the Inlands quickly.So,"he raised a brow."Getting slightly off-topic,what are you known by?"

"Just like that,huh?No poise,no game of hard to get?Well,I suppose I can tell you since you seem to have a boundless curiosity.Vitani."

Tu's interest was piqued."And,Vitani,was your pride ever divided?"

She tilted her head back,brows lowering."At one time."

"Why is that?I mean,what happened to the one who caused it?"

"I rather not talk about that."

He nodded his understanding."That's all right.Another time then."

The lioness continued on ahead of him and his interest only grew,

x.x.x

Simba kept walking with what felt like a solid wall of animals behind him and the knowledge that they were all together was reassuring to the heavy hearted lion,as was the coming of a cool desert night. Reaching a rocky outcropping,he turned to Zazu atop his shoulder.

"Go inform the animals we'll be resting here for the night."

"Yes,sire.At once."

"I'll take the lionesses to assist any weaker animals,"Nala told her husband."I so hope we can make this journey with few casualties."

He gave a nod at that."Go then.Nala,wait...where's that lion?"

"Behind the other lions,"she caught on to his meaning."Tu will have to guide us in the morning.It's odd,but he seems so familiar to me."

"Have you ever heard of these Inlands he's talked about?"

"Not at all,"Nala sighed and turned to the other lionesses looking at her patiently,she glanced back at Simba before leading them away.

The lion then turned to his suavely grinning meerkat friend."Bugs by the bucket fulls."Timon informed him,holding up an armful of insects.

"Enough to feed thirty warthogs."Pumbaa chimed in heartily.

"But not enough to feed an entire kindgom."Simba reproved calmly.

Both glumly dropped their findings at his paws in one huge heap.

"Oh,great!"Timon complained loudly."Now we have janitor duty!"

II.

As twilight fell into a star-lit blackness,Kovu tired of waiting near the edge of the jutting rock formation for Kiara to return and went to wander inside of it on a path that looked strangely hollowed out.

Places where an animal's horn could have chiseled at what had to of been a relentless pace marked many places in the cavern- esque stone.Through marvelling,Kovu emerged to a high point overlooking all of the other animals situating themselves according to their size.

The elephants on the outer circle,with the smallest,youngest and of course the weakest in the very center.Shadowy silhouettes of large cactuses that bustled needles surrounded the affiliation.Ingenious.

He,himself,knew he could not ever organize something like this.For even though Kovu knew the interworkings of plans well and could follow them,he couldn't come up with his own.Therein lied doubts.

His true doubts if he could ever make a sufficent king.

"Long day,"Simba commented as he took up residency a foot or so from his son-in-law,gazing down at the resting animals."Very long."

"That it has."Kovu agreed,feeling puzzled as they didn't often talk.

"I suppose my Kiara's told you about the Great Kings of the past?"

He briefly glanced up at the star blazened sky,from somewhere in his mind the memory stirred a bit."I think she might've at one time."

"My father told me the night before he died that not all of the kings were the same..."Simba allowed the sentence to trail."Or perfect.I know I'm certainly not.But he told me the importance of the future. Our entire kingdom depends on how much we pay attention to it."

The younger lion listened more closer now.

"Kovu,I'm not expecting perfection out of either of you.You've taken your place in the Circle Of Life along with Kiara.That's a commitment you'll have to fulfill when my time comes when your day will arrive."

"Thank you,"He replied after forethought,trying his best to feel just as reassured as he was able to look and sound.It didn't quite work.

The queen suddenly appeared behind them and Simba bidded him goodnight before following her inside to retire for the night.Kovu was about to go in himself when someone caught his scarless eye.

It was that strange lion who had approached Kiara earlier in that evening.He sat on a lower rise by himself,his face with no emotion.

Kovu gave a small grunt of distrust before continuing on his way.

x.x.x

Vitani looked down from the highest summit of the outcropping,her eyes set on the lion she had encountered a few hours ago.He sat with a sort of slump,as if burden were literally weighing him down.

"Don't leave,"his voice haltered her."I could use the company."

"Oh?"Unaccustomed to being anyone's "company",she came over to sit beside him.Strangely,a dry taste kept her tongue from moving up.

"I've just been thinking of the lush green Inlands,"Tu said in a voice that instantly sent a brillant image in Vitani's mind,which she allowed herself to capture."Trees and grass cover every last inch of the soil.

Water,"he continued dramatically."So clear you can see the bottom."

"Sounds more like a dream then a reality."

"A girl like you can dream,can't she?"Tu argued with a laugh.

"I'll have you know I'm more lioness then cub,"Vitani said crisply.

"Because of your past,I'm guessing?"

She suddenly grew wary."Any particular reason you keep bringing a subject that's over and done with up?Focus is on the here and now."

His head suddenly arched down in the deep shadows of night which caused Vitani to become aware of her surroundings.It seemed to her that the faint shafts of chilly wind were whispering little voices filled with terror,giving way to a forebodingness that gave her shudders.

"You're getting cold,"Tu observed."Why don't you go back inside?"

"I'm not the only one."Vitani replied shrewdly."I can feel that you've got just as much to shiver and shudder about as anyone does."she stood up and kept her gaze deliberate."What do you have to hide?"

"What?"He asked in confusion.

"You heard me,"she said."Why did you just suddenly appear at the time of the plague?It couldn't have been a coincedence.At the speed they were flying at,there was no way you could've matched theirs.Or did you somehow obtain superspeed from drinking your holy water?"

Tu didn't face her at her accusatory nature,but at her sarcasticness.

"I got here days in advance."he explained."No one would even think to consider that what I told them was true,except for that baboon."

Vitani composed herself from appearing overcome,she still had a few questions for him."That doesn't explain why your here.We're right in the midst of regrowing,or we were.How else do you fit into all this?"

"What a third degree."The lion smiled bemusedly to himself."If only you could now the time I had the day I was brought to this desert."

"The day-?"She began repeating.

"Yeah,"he nearly snapped on her."I was one of the cubs ready to be elimated out here in these sand dunes by that tyrant of a lion,Scar."

"Excuse me?"

"You know,"his voice was still hot."The day he chose heirs."

Vitani remembered that day vaguely.She and Kovu had been among four other potenial cub heirs,since Scar had no blood relations other then he had had through Simba and Mufasa.Kovu had been chosen as the male heir and the queen was postponed.That's all she knew.

"Don't you understand,Vitani?He didn't want any competition for the crown when he died and so he decided to destroy the reject cubs.I was barely a two weeks old and I can remember their screaming voices."

Her breath caught.She could have been one,had she been?

"I was rescued,"Tu said with finality."Right at this very spot by lions of the Inlands.The only reason I've returned is because I remember my mother and sister.Unforunately,I can't remember who they are."

"And yet you remember Scar?"

"He's the only one.But I knew someday I would have to return."

"How did you know you wouldn't be executed?"

"I was ready to fight him for the throne."he grinned at her."Though it looks as though someone beat me to it.I was ready for liberation."

She looked away before feeling his nose rub against her cheek.

"I'm going to lead you to your future,"Tu whispered softly."I'm going to make it up to you and the rest of you who have lived very poorly."

For the first time in her life,Vitani gave her whole heart to someone.

Her whole self.To a lion she barely knew,yet felt she fully knew.

To be continued...

**A/N:**Sorry this took so long to write,but I've got a lot more in store then this so be ready.XD

LP


	4. Memories

**A/N:** This is a long chapter,read at your own expense.XP

I.

A young lioness awoke and found herself surrounded by the many sleeping bodies of lionesses.Accustomed to arousing to this,she almost allowed herself to drift back into a deep sleep when the form of her mother and a small dot caught her eyes.

She smiled and rose to all fours in order to visit the tiny,dark yellow-ish brown lump of fur suckling in it's sleep,it's lower lip making a little smacking noise like most young cubs would do.

Gently,she lowed her nose and nuzzled her baby brother for what felt like a final time before turning to exit the den's back.

x.x.x

Nala awoke with a start,the long passed image of her fleeing the Pridelands hot and heavy on her mind.But the final image of her brother's slumbering form fairly burned at her psyche.

Sarafina,her mother,had informed her that the night she left her brother had disappeared.It was the night after Scar had choosen Kovu for kingship and the other cubs were put aside.

She was heartbroken to find that her son was missing in the morning,but she could do nothing.As couldn't all of the other mothers who arose that mornig to find their children missing.

Once the lionesses most devoted to Scar had returned to the Pridelands after a _hunt_ lead by Zira,all the lionesses who had remained loyal to Mufasa had suspected them all of foul play.

But of course,they could do nothing.

Scar's exclusive lionesses and hyneas had outnumbered them all,Scar had been the king,the lands were dying,no one would openly admit to immoral execution.They had to try moving on.

Nala still felt guilty to that day for little Mheetu's death.Worried for her daugther,she got up from beside Simba and very softly padded over to where Kiara and Kovu were near the opening.

Affectionately,Nala nuzzled the young lionesses on the cheek as golden dawn was on the brink of flourishing in everywhere.

She left to go check on the herds just as her daugther awoke to see the other lionesses also awakening and following suit.

x.x.x

Kovu and Kiara climbed up the nearly hill-like rock formation in search of Kovu's sister and the male lion known as Tu.Kiara's father had decided to leave while it was still cool out as dawn was fastly approaching and they needed Tu to give directions.

"You think if he were this bent on helping us like he seemed at the beginning,we wouldn't have to be looking for him like this."

"Maybe he overslept,"Kiara reasoned as she placed her paws onto a rock sheet and peered down into the crevice."It's early."

"Then why isn't this guy getting with the program."Kovu went on to further criticize."Everyone else is present except for him."

"And your sister..."She added slowly.

A rustling sound near the top of the outcropping caused both mates to look at one another.Several seconds passed and the two missing lions appeared together descending side by side.

"Vitani."Kovu greeted his sister in expectation.

"Little brother."she replied casually,indirectly reminding him of their age differences and her dismissal toward his disapproval.

"Kovu,"Tu acknowleded the lion smugly and turned to send an amiable wink to Kiara before continung on,where he left Vitani to approach the king and queen at the very bottom on the sand.

"I have a strange feeling about all of this."Kiara suddenly said.

"I've had it since the moment that lion arrived."Kovu confirmed to her."Come on,Kiara.We need to see where all this is going."

Feeling some conviction,he started down with Kiara.

x.x.x

Simba watched as the four young lions neared him.There was an eager glint in Tu's eyes he detected as the lion approached him and slowed to a meeker walk as he stopped a foot of him.

"I need you to help lead my kingdom now."The king informed him as all four arrived."You'll need to be at the front with us."

Nala stepped forward to emphasize importance."Many of the herds are older or have young,we also need to know where a source of water is by today's end.Are you able to do all of this?"

"Of course.There's a large glade a few miles away where you all can replenish.If we leave now we'll arrive by mid-day at least."

The two older lions looked at each other and than over at the merekat and warthog with knowing smiles,they remembed.It was then that the mood caught on and everyone caught on with ease.Simba caught his wife's eye and the two released a roar.

As the pride moved on,he allowed memories to fill his head.

II.

Kiara felt the perspiration on her underside beginning to drench and her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth in a stiff aridity.

"My paws are so hot with sweat I'm about to trip,"she mumbled over to Kovu,but than noticed his leering over at Tu."Oh,Kovu..."

"It's past mid-day."he stated,partly to himself."We should have arrived at this glade already.I think he's walking to our demise."

"Hey,don't worry kid."Timon suddenly appeared by them forever atop Pumbaa."It's not too much further,we lived there for years! I wonder how Ma will be though.We really haven't talked much."

"You can do all the talking you want _after_ we quench our thirst." Pumbaa chided,adding wearily."My hooves are about to fall off."

"Paws,hooves...boy,you quadrupeds know how to complain!I'm the one who's really suffering.It's 100 degrees out and there is zero shade out."He suddenly plucked a dead fern from the sand.

Surrounding animals frowned at him as he fanned himself in his new shady canopy.Sighing contently and looking quite pleased.

"Hey!"The merekat turned frantic when a giraffe nipped it away.

"Were near."Kiara's attention diverted away from the antics and to her father's annoucement.A distant dot lie out in the horizon.

As per usual,news of this travelled fast.She could hear all of the animal's voices grow in excitement.Slowly at first and then out in full cheering of jubilancy.Suddenly,there was a great wave that streamlined over everything before rising up and swallowing up.

Strong,powerful emotion surged;mingled with a growing pringle of impatience,fear and competitiveness overtook many.She had to move quickly aside,along with the smarter ones,as they went.

A clan of hippopotamus tanked their way across the desert in a determined shuffle that sent up a thick cloud while cheetahs and some rather greedy zeebras plodded along warily at their heels.

"We need to stop them!"Kiara's mother said urgently."We don't know what's over there or if the locuses have affected it or not."

She turned to look at her father upon sensing him about to talk.

x.x.x

"Go."Simba nodded his large head at them and the lionesses all attempted to halt the renegade animals"It just has to be there."

"It will Dad."His daugther said,coming up beside him assuringly.

He gave Kiara a warm look and released a roar to go forward.

III.

The closer they got,the more nervous Nala began to feel even as she lead with the others taking the rear to try and barricade all the restless animals together.Dust filled her eyes and nose in an near suffocation,beginning to clog her lungs in great rushes.

"Take the rear fully!Box them all in."

Nala felt pure adrenline spiking in her legs,cording the muscles within her triceps as when she were younger and more agile.A memory of her wishing to see her brother that was resurfaced.

She tried to ignore it,but the image blinded her now more even then the makeshift dust bowels.The grimness that she had kept at bay for all these years came forward in a big flooding of tears.

_Mheetu_..."Nala!"Her mother's elder voice called._Mheetu,brother_...

"NALA!"More lionesses voices cried in unison.Cried desperately.

The ground suddenly turned to air as her blue eyes opened,she turned to see the other lionesses had halted by a large,open pit with mouths agape.Sarafina stood by,eyes widened with horror.

"Nala,"She mouthed a silent scream.

And than the mysterious messanger lion,Tu,also stood by near where the lionesses crowded.He seemed befuddled in a way,as if he were recognizing her and realization stunned his features.

She turned to look downwards and saw point of a chipped ivory horn belonging to an elephant below.No doubt among the other crumpled animals.There was no escaping what was happening,a fate parallel to this pachyderms was going to be Nala's as well.

A crypt lied buried beneath the shadows of the lush glade.

x.x.x

In mourning and in great fear of venturing very far into the oasis even at the expense of drinking,the Pridelanders choose to only stay under the thick green trees for shade while the lions and all the other families went off to grieve privately that woeful night.

Kovu had held Kiara against him some distance from the others until she had finally expressed a need to be alone only with her father only.Respectfully,he allowed her to leave without protest.

The lionesses had returned and consoled her momentarily just as she went in search of her father.They then went to be with Nala's mother in private.And,predictably,there were two missing.

Vitani and Tu.

Kovu lie watching the fitfully sleeping herds from his perch on a log.For as many as there were,they'd all refused to go back near the enormous pit or go any further to where the water was at.

If there was any there,it would probably be there tommorow.

As he looked at this kingdom,he realized he had adapted a sort of fondness for them.One day,he felt this deeply,it would be his and Kiara's.Things looked bleak but they would _all_ have a home.

Kovu believed they had a future,somewhere.

IIV.

In the morning Zazu met the just awakening animals as golden sun shifted in through the greenary as gently as if parted by the rays themselves.The hornbill turned to them all,he was very old.

And he could feel that his age was holding him under,this along with that fact that Queen Kiara wouldn't come forward served to only weaken him further.Nevertheless,it had to be made known.

"Early this morning before dawn..."his voice cracked a bit from a lack of water,from a lack of back-up."Our King passed away last night in an unsurmountable grief for the loss of our late Queen."

Kovu approached him."Where's Kiara?"

"She has resigned all royalites,young master."He said grimly.

"No..."

"The throne is without occupance at this time."

To be continued...


	5. Don't run away, Love

**A/N:**Thank you for the great reviews,guys!Things get pretty interesting from here on out.I hope I didn't confuse anyone last chapter.Anyway,that's again for all the support.

I.

The many herds moved warily through the jungle.There wasn't much room to graze and the herbivores didn't take advantage of the greenary around them,neither did the carnivores.There was still too much grief to feel that it evaporated any appetite.

Timon and Pumbaa walked miserably through the crowds,the merekat mumbling incoherently after a sleepless night and his friend making half-hearted grunts as they came upon a stream.

When the other animals reached this point,they all paused in one great hesitation.Looking from one to the other.They had seen what came from rushing in,now fear consumed them all.

"Okay,Simba..."Timon said with a yawn as he headed into the body of water with closed lids."I'll go get some water for you."

The uneasy warthog caught his tail between his trotter before he fell face-first in the cool water.Glancing from side-to-side,he lifted Timon up into the air and let the drops of water fall into his open mouth._If I drank from the river I'd be a huge hippocrite_.

He continued thinking as the drops fell onto his parch tongue._If_ _Timon ever woke up and saw me doing this he'd kill me for sure_...

Pumbaa sucked in his lips when Timon opened his eyes to find that he was hanging by the tail above his friend's open mouth.

"Uh...it's not what it looks like?"

"Oh,SURE it's not!"The merekat crossed his arms,looking away.

"I swear,ask anyone!They'll vouch for me."He looked around,a hopeful grin plastered on.Everyone now drank with a purpose.

Timon sighed heavily,yanked his tail free and made his way to the stream to splash water in his face as Pumbaa now joined.

"Psst,Timon."A voice whispered from behind some ferns.

The merekat raised his ears,half-expecting to receive an order from his second best friend.Drooping them in remembrance,he was about to continue drinking when a flying stick hit his head.

"Hey!"He whirled on Pumbaa.

"Hey,yourself."

"You hit me!"

"Eh?I didn't hit you.You must be delirious from lack of bugs."

Timon instantly seized the warhog's ears and pulled his face to his level."_Listen _Tubby,you're already on my list this morning.I suggest you not make it a second time..."he trailed off."Hello?"

Pumba watched as he wandered toward the bushes,poking in the shadowy parts.He was about to turn around when hands grabbed onto him and he was instantly planted with a big kiss.

"Ahh!Mom,stop-"Timon paused when he realized that she was at arms length and instantly embraced her."Long time no see."

"Almost a whole year,"she added with touch of hurt obvious in her voice."I know you're a big boy,Timmy,but it would've been good to here from you.I-I've been lonesome without you,son."

"But where's Uncle Max?And the other merekats?"

"Gone.They left here the night He came."

"He?He who?"Timon asked in puzzlement.

The old merekat sat down upon an exposed tree root and put a hand upon his shoulder to make him have seat upon the earth.

"One night almost four days there was a terrible buzzing like none we'd never heard before.The sky blackened and the air got so still even though it was a very starry,breezy night out.

When things returned to normal,we thought we were all safe again.That is,until a large animal came in the night.We couldn't see him since were not nocturnal,but he saw every one of us-"

"Ma,"Timon interrupted."What happened to our family?"

His urgency was clear,but his mother went on undeterred:

"He demanded we all use our digging skills to make a pit at the end of the jungle.We had no choice as he threaten to devour us otherwise.After helping our family dig all night,I fell asleep."

"And when you woke up..."Timon encouraged her.

"He was gone,"she buried her face in her hands."And they had left too.They're still alive,I know that.But they left me a note in the sand saying they took off when they couldn't wake me and when he had gone...it also said I was too heavy to be carried."

"Well,I won't leave you.Ever."He said as he hugged her again.

"Yeah..."Pumbaa backed away slowly."This is more of a mother and son thing.I'm just going to wait over here where it's safe."

x.x.x

Kovu composed himself as he approached the spot where the hornbill had told him Kiara was by herself,the young lion had to be strong for his spouse.He had to love and motivate her now.

Her deep,honey-colored coat was clear through a flourishing of amber flowers,head bowed reverently and tail curled at wrists.

"Dear?"his words were as soft as the dew on the bright yellow orchids."I need to talk with you,to discuss all our future plans."

"What plans?"she asked,almost as if what he had just spoken was absolutely absurd."Daddy makes the plans with my Mom."

"And they did a fine job,"Kovu agreed and cmae near her in a gentle manner."So will we,Kiara.But we've got to both work at this together.We'll help one another make decisions,we'll rule."

"As one?"She smiled slightly.

"As one."He replied,thankful he had her back.

"My Father once told me we were one,he told me everything."

"He was a great lion,"Kovu confirmed and came up from behind to place his paw on hers."So was your mother.We can be too."

Kiara stayed on her own memory track."He's just like all of the Great Kings of the past,"she mused on."I told you,remember?"

He instantly regretted having not taken the controversial topic more to heart just two nights ago when Simba brought it up.All of his words returned to Kovu in a swirl of memory and of grief.

"I know this is hard to ask of you,it's hard for me too.But we've got to move the herds on to reach these Inlands.We can't stay here.The focus needs to be finding a stable home for all of us."

"We can't leave until Mom and Dad say so."she said firmly and turned to look Kovu in the eye."You know that as well as I do."

"They want what's best for you and this kingdom."

Kiara's agreeable smile crumped his insides."Of course."

"And that's clearing out of here,"he continued."With what has happened since we got here,it isn't safe to live here.Kiara,we need to take our places as king and queen.That's our mission."

"There's already a king and queen,my _parents._"The lioness got up and stared at him more closely."You're suppose to love me regardless of the fact that I'll someday be the queen and here you are talking as if we _are _already.News flash,we _aren't_ yet!"

"Kiara,they need us."Kovu told her patiently."And I need you."

He saw tears collect in her eyes and rose a paw to wipe them.

"We need each other..."

"No!"she swatted it away and glared at him furiously."Kovu,I don't want to be queen yet!Understand?My parents are still..."

Kiara moved back as a trembling sob caught in her throat and a dark look crept to her eyes.She spoke,in a sensless,denial-free rage that seethed just below the surface.A terrible insinuation.

"You wanted my father gone all along,and last night with Mom already gone you had a great chance."Even as she said these things he knew they weren't true and yet they did sting badly.

Coming from her,they stung alot.She had been the only who'd been there for him in his hour of need.The only one who cared.

"I love you."He said more as a statement then a comfort.

With a hard look,Kiara turned to run into the bushes in flight.

"Kiara..."Kovu stared to call in annoyance and then,with more gusto."Kiara,please!Come back!Kiara,you'll die too if you go..."

Her form disappeared completely as he gave chase into bushes of xanthous blooms,which he had to tear and claw through as he called her name in vain.Until his voice became incredibly dry and parched from not drinking for two days.Still,he called out.

And continued calling until he could speak not another word,all that what he wanted to say had to be locked inside of him.She reappeared at the top of a hill and looked back at him,shaking.

"I'm sorry!"Was her last words before she headed out into the desert.Kovu nearly tripped over himself when he realized they were in the direction of the large pit and pushed himself faster.

"Kiara!"he called loudly,hoarsely."Kiara,please wait!"

And than he stopped at the giant square space,it was covered over by broken logs and mossy grass by the other animals.It's presense both disturbed and relieved the frazzled,burnt umber lion when Kiara was within his eyeshot,fleeing into the desert.

Exhausted from a sleepless night and weighed down by a very huge burden,Kovu fell upon the soft foliage covering the grave.

Into a deep,almost drugged sleep.

x.x.x

"Kovu?"Vitani called out,she hadn't seen her brother in hours and it was growing late.After resting all day,they needed to go travel by night and yet no one could find the king or the queen.

_I hope he convinced her,_Vitani thought as she arrived at a large bustle of sun-dipped orchids.Taking little time to admire any of these,she decided on circling the flower embankment instead.

"I couldn't find them."Tu said from behind her wearily."We've been combing this jungle top to bottom and there's no result."

"Except in the one place people refuse to look,"She replied in a solemn voice and they walked on silently to the burial grounds.

Her brother laid upon the big mass covering the pit and seemed to have been looking out upon the savannah.Curious,she went to investigate.Fresh paw prints gave the impression that some lioness had ran headlong out of there and wouldn't return,ever.

"I just thought of something."Vitani caught Tu's eye beside her and nodded to continue."Well,Kovu is suppose to be the king.I guess that's not happening...but _you're_ his only relation.There were never any other heirs choosen and you know the rule..."

"There must be one,younger natural blood heir."She said.

"Right and Kovu has none.Kiara,bless her,has none."

"That's insane."Vitani turned to leave."I could never take away what belongs to my brother and Kiara.They united our prides."

"And yet one of them is forsaking these prides now.It could be you and I,Vitani.I mean,what other options do we really have?"

"Tu..."

"Just give it some thought.Kovu was going to be king one way or another,you said it yourself.But with Kiara gone there's very little point in searching out for her and it's apparent with Kovu."

"He'd choose no other."Vitani closed her eyes.

"Right,"Tu looked at her from the side intently."As I wouldn't."

The young lioness lifted her lids to gaze out,contemplating now.

II.

Kovu gave a smile as he sensed Kiara's presense beside him,in all of his life he had never known a greater experience.The lion began to reach a paw out to touch her when he saw darkness.

The paw he touched belonged to a sitting Vitani and the event proved enough to make him jump to his feet to search around.

"Have you seen-"he quieted as a chilling wave of memory broke through in him."What's going on now?How long was I out for?"

"I can't answer three question at a time."She replied patiently.

Kovu shook his head to rid himself of what had went on earlier that day between him and Kiara.Now he choose a single query.

"What's happening?"

When she held his gaze tightly he knew she was holding back her own feelings."It's night time now and we've got to keep on going while it's cool out.But,of course,there needs to be a king."

"And a queen."He inserted,aware of where this was going.

"What is your decision?"They were on the same plane.

"I suppose what it was destined to be,"Kovu sighed heavily as he looked up to see animals gathering around him,they were in the trees and covered three-hundred yards of full jungle space.

He would never choose other queen,he had no way to lead the herds without getting lost and with most everything that had represented Kiara gone,he had only a want to do what would be best for everyone and keep a mutual peace toward this _Tu._

Just the name made him inwardly cringe.

"I give over my title to you,Vitani.Choose your prince charming."

His sarcasm did little to cease the frantic chatter among all the animals or the piercing roar Tu gave out to forward his kingdom.

To be continued...


	6. The golden lion

**A/N:**This is a lot of storytelling,but it all pretty much intermingles with the storytelling so far.As well as sets a point for culmination at the end.

I.

The desert heat felt grueling beating down on Kiara as she made her was blindly through sand dune after horrible sand dune.For they meant more desert,more walking in this oven.

Images blurred before her red-brown eyes in a misty,warm steam.Distant objects she saw blended as one before they separated back out on their own,so on and so forth it was.

"Dad,"she murmured quietly as her toes were embedded in the sturdy grains once more."Mom,where're you?Answer me please.I won't be-I can't go on much longer like this._Please._"

Her desperate pleas fell to a hot gust of air that ripped right into her,filling her senses so heavily the lioness had to tuck her muzzle under her sweat-matted paws.There Kiara cried.

Tears seemed blistering and stinging as they streamed at a relentless rush down her cheeks.She almost buried herself in the sand altogether when a lion's paw touched her forepaw.

"I'm Kiara."her voice sounded small to her."Who are you...?"

The male lion wearing a troubled expression resolved into a smile at her name,his head eclisping the entirety of the sun.

x.x.x

Vitani looked behind her to see that some animals seemed to be lagging behind,some even appeared absent.She made it a point to also look over at Kovu who looked expressionless.

As he often use to before he came to the Pridelands.

"We need to take a rest,the animals look exhausted."

Tu peered over at her and than behind him to see that they were in deed weary-appearing as the sun was high above in the deep cerulean sky.Taking this in,he sighed rather huskily.

"They rested all night and drank this morning."

"The youngest and oldest ones..."She started to say.

"There aren't any cubs or senior lions."

"Vitani meant the zebras,the antilope and the others."They both stared as Kovu moved toward them."And the carnivores haven't ate in days since the grazers have no grazing room."

The other lionesses met the newly-proclaimed King's eyes in a meaningful stare,until he took note of the way a lot of the animals struggled to keep up or just to take a steady breath.

"Tu,"Vitani persisted."How much longer will it take to get to the Inlands?To ice clear waters and sprawling green grass?"

Even as she said this she knew it sounded phoney.

"The baboon said it would only be four days."She concluded.

"It will take a while,"he stepped up to her and gave her neck a nuzzle."But we'll get there.In the meantime,I know where we can rest nearby.Where did that blue Dodo bird get to?"

"Hornbill,"Kovu corrected sardonically under his breath.

"You called,sire,"Zazu landed in front of him from where he'd been overhead,obviously trying to keep annoyance out of his voice as sweat went down his orange-yellow beck in rivulets.

"Fly overhead and see if you come across a tall,grass area."

He turned to give Vitani a reassuing smile,to which she gave a smile in return.News of stopping again travelled among the rest of the Pridelanders and Kovu moved back in to the pride.

She felt her brother's loss,but she believed Tu knew what he was doing.He was going to give them all a future;her as well.

x.x.x

"Must be parched,"The young lion said thoughtfully,dragging over a big papyrus leaf filled with water toward Kiara."Drink when you're ready,"he told her,creating space."Whenever."

She lifted her head up to get a better look now.The shadows were light and shifty beneath the selected tree,with tall and faint green grass as a backdrop.It was all so peaceful to her.

"Where did you come from?"Kiara asked curiously.

"The better question is,where did _you_?"

"I rather not say."

"All right,"he tilted his head a bit."Where's your pride?"

"I'm old enough to be on my own,"She insisted and looked down at herself in the pointed,oval-shaped leaf where small tides of water revealed her wide,red-rimmed eyes.Like a cub who had cried too much because she had yet to get her way.

"Where are we?"

"The edge of a marsh,"he answered."It's not poisonous."

"_Huh?_Oh,the water..."Kiara looked from the water and back up to the bright golden lion."There's something about you..."

"You don't have to look so suspicious."He laughed,but began to somber at her entreating."You are suspicious of me,huh?"

"I'm not."she lied,but got up to move toward him."You just..."

"What?"

"Forget it.Forget I ever mentioned it."Kiara stalked away but casted a sidelong glance back at the full leaf cateen thirstily.

When she made a move for it,the male lion leaped in front of her."No way,not until you cue me in on your thoughts."he let her take a few steps back before sitting down."You need to."

She was about to argue why when she saw the sincerety in his light,sea green eyes.He honestly wanted this knowledge.

"I was thinking you reminded me of my father."

The lion didn't even blink."How ironic."

Kiara felt dumbfounded at this reply."Did you know him?"

"Through stories,"he reached up to scratch behind his ear in a casual manner with his hind foot."A lot of them were about you and Queen Nala.I loved listening when I was a tiny cub."

"Okay,that's nice.But who told you about us?About me?"

"A long distance friend told me and especially about you."

She should have been awkward,but it was mostly flustered.

"Tell me directly,"her patience won out this time."_Who_?"

"He took part in our births."The lion grinned proudly.

Knowing she was getting nowhere,the lioness walked over to lap up the luke-warm water and headed out for the marsh without even a small "thanks."Manners were too much effort.

"Queen Nala,"he said suddenly."Is my mother."

Her body erected."And Simba...?"

The lion came up to sit beside her."Remember when I said it was ironic we looked alike.Well,there's more to it.I was born in the time after the Pridelands turned green again.To Nala."

Kiara felt a feathery feeling,light and blissful.She had always secretly wanted a sibling.Could he be, could this lion be her...

"Brother,"she spoke softly,endearingly."You're my brother."

He smiled kindly,concernedly."Why are you out here on your own again?It was by chance I stumbled across you,y'know."

"I'm sorry,"her voice returned in embarrassment."There has been so much going on in my life,I suppose I've lost my way."

"We all do sometimes.I know my way around every last sand bar like the back of my paw and than I happen upon this one lioness today,head stuck in the earth like a shocked ostrich."

For the first time in days Kiara felt her lips curling up.

"Be honest,now is that an actual smile or just a polite smile?"

She felt laughter escape,the familiar sensation covering all of the deep wounds like a thin layer.It was carefree feel to her.

"No,I shouldn't feel this way.My parents are gone and now my kingdom."Kiara tried standing on her rear legs to gaze on over the tall,split grasses."How far away is it to the Inlands?"

"The Inlands are a legend around the desert.I've travelled a lot around and there's many glades people claim are it.But I only go for so many days,some say it'd take a whole month."

"Rafiki said it would take four days."Her disbelief showed.

"Rafiki?He's the one who told me those stories."

Kiara looked at him in renewed,focused interest.

"Your wondering who my father is,right?"He raised a brow.

"Was,"she corrected."He died in grief over Mom's death."

"Everyone thought Simba was my father,but he isn't.Kiara,I want you to understand I hold nothing against him.It's been made clear to me that it was nothing personal.I'm banished."

"Who was your father?"She pressed on.

"Taka.Or how others put it,Scar."

_He wasn't my father,but he was still a part of me_.Kovu's voice echoed in her mind.If her mother hadn't left that night she'd have been binded to Scar,this lion would have been the heir.

"What?!"Kiara felt her empty stomach lurch."But...but..."

"That's why our mother ran away,because she was a mating subject for him.It was only later when Simba took the thrown that she learned she was expecting."he looked at her when he spoke,as if this were rehersed."Nala told Simba later on."

"You sound like you were trained to say all this."

He smiled ruefully."Rafiki didn't go into all that.I was raised by a merekat coloney and news would travel around every so often.I wasn't meant to hear it as a cub,but I sort of did."

"My father _exiled _you?"

"There were many out there who felt the effects of Taka in a number of ways,"he explained firmly."Out mother and Simba didn't want me in the Outlands,but he just couldn't stand my resemblence to him and the fact that I was Scar's living son."

"I can't believe he would do that,but he did it to the others as well.The Outlanders."Kiara sighed deeply."What'd I do...?"

"You do what any sensible lion would,you rejoin your pride."

She looked to the lion who was her half-brother.

"Will you come with me?For a while,anyway."

"As a half-brother,hardly..."

He grinned at her surprised look.

"But as a second cousin once removed,sure."

"Thank you."Kiara smiled gratefully,trying to sustain the joy of discovery."By the way,what's your name?You know mine."

"Call me Kopa."

To be continued...


	7. Moving on or hanging on?

**I.**

As the beginning of twilight fell,Kovu began making out the long rim of a row of reeds.His ears perked and he had the hopeful thought that Kiara would be there,waiting for him.

_"You wanted my father gone all along."_Those accusing words still ladened his mind with great pain and he dismissed the fantasy promptly after forethought.She was alive,he felt it.

And that was enough for now.

"I told you,"Tu suddenly appeared in front of him,sending a disarming smile at Kovu that he,himself,once was capable of."And I think we owe our majesty an apology,don't we?"

"A bit too full of ourselves suddenly,aren't we?"

The lion's smile dropped."That wasn't an invitation."

"Good,"Kovu said in a low,spiteful voice."I'd have refused."

"Look!"An animal exclaimed.

"WATER!"Another fairly screamed in delight.

A zebra colt neighed dryly and broke off from it's mother in an eager dash.The striped horse beckoned it back but in a state of extreme thirst it plantively disregarded the female.

Kovu moved forward and saw a few bubbles just beneath the surface of the water.What appeared to be a rock was a foot or so from the marsh's edge;he took immediate action.

"That rock,"his voice creaked with panic."It's a crocodile!"

Because Tu was closest to him he was first to know,just as Kovu was about to race forward the other lion cut him off in curt growl and sprinted toward the very oblivious baby colt.

The animals all watched as their king spiked his claws into the piercing brown eyes of the emerging gator.It released a pain-filled,gurgling noise and tried snapping at Tu's stomach.

More lionesses fled to the scene and kept the big,thrashing reptile from sinking it's teeth into their leader's flesh.After a terribly exhausting struggle,the animal was totally subdued.

Drained,they staggered over to the water and drank down great gulps.Kovu waited a moment and moved over to the edge himself to kneel down.Water filled his ebony nostrils as he drank for the first time in four days and he felt refreshed.

"Back off!"he was instantly shoved away and peered up at a rageful Tu through a partially dampened mane."You will wait for the lionesses and the other animals.Is that understood?"

"If you think I'm going to..."

Kovu looked over to notice Vitani was watching in a rather approving matter,she was on his side.The lion gave a slight begruding nod and stood off to the side with all of the rest.

There didn't need to be two incidents today.

"Protect each other,"Was Tu's order to them."And drink as much as you need,we move out first thing in the morning."

"What about food?"A elephant complained.

"Yes,our childrens' ribs are showing."A cheetah concured.

Tu appeared to contemplate this out a bit."If anymore of these things appear,feel free to feast on their remains and you giraffees and elephants will need to gather many food.

See all those reeds?Collect them,eat what you need to fill you and share them with the rest of the plant-consumers."

As immensely pleased murmurs rose from the Pridelanders, Kovu's attention drifed over to the lifeless body of the huge gator being eyed intently by many of the carnivores.There was a strange aura to the creature,a radiating white glow.

He watched as it formed a ball and sped across the water.

x.x.x

"Watch your step,these waters are crawling with crocks.But they mostly feed at dawn so we have an hour or so til' then."

Kiara paused from atop the fallens logs her and Kopa were travelling over when a sound reached her ears.It had been like a voice ringing out,a deep,hauntingly resounding noise.

"Hear that?"she whispered to her brother."It was a cry."

"Like,for help?"He stopped from ahead to ask in concern.

"I don't know,it was like a loud cry from far away."

"As a roar would sound if it echoed in a canyon?"

The lioness gave him a puzzle look."Yeah...so?"

"Soul light,"he told her,turning to walk closer with his jade eyes reflecting some elusive excitement."There's a legend that lost souls like to linger over the marsh water surface."

Kiara rolled her eyes and continued over the logs."Crazy..."

"Crazy enough to be true?"

"No,just crazy."she sighed as she gazed down to the water, her body still turned straight so she only saw half her face."I wonder what Kovu's doing now.He probably hates me for..."

The sight of Kopa made her trail off.

"What happened?"He encouraged.

"This is ridiculous,you must have somewhere better you can be than with a royal drop-out.All your time is being wasted."

The lion moved ahead of her and glared down into her eyes from a land rise."My time is never wasted."he pricked his ears and looked over his shoulder."Hey,I hear it too.It's moaning."

What started out as a high-pitched noise levelled gracefully off into a gentle wail that sent the lions to rushing over rises in the water and scattered logs to avoid touching the earth.

"Careful,"Kopa warned as they entered thick grass."Crocks."

Kiara stumbled through the bustling reeds,a sensation that was almost hypnotizing devoured at her desire as her paws landed in ankle-deep water.She had to have the knowledge.

The knowledge of whether she could move on or hang on.

An open pool of marsh water finally appraised her,beyond the reed-ringed enclosure stood yet another big night.This night would be the second one Kiara's parents were now absent.

"They always told me about the _great kings_,"she took a seat at the water's edge and set her eyes foward."I'm sure that my father is there,but what about queens?Where are they?"

"Keeping the kings company for eternity."Kopa tried joking.

Kiara remained silent.

"I'm sorry for your loss,I truly am."he came up to sit behind her."But you need to believe there's more beyond our sight."

She kept her gaze fixed.Looking down she would see half of her face missing,looking up she would see two shining stars. Stars that would represent an additional two lives in the sky.

"I can move foward outside and live in the past inside."

"You can't do that."Kopa argued incredulously.

"I _can_,"Kiara whirled on him definitely."And I will!"

His eyes flickered foward suddenly."Look."

Feeling safe to look in that direction,the lioness turned her head to see two orbs of burning luminescence before them.

"Fireflies."She said logically.

"No,"he corrected slowly."Soul light."

They were misty appearing around their white-swirling edges hovering a foot or two above the water.Kiara noticed in great curioisty they had no reflections from this distance,she looked up and saw that the sable canopy was starless but cloud-full.

"What in the...?"Kopa's jaw dropped."I know what Rafiki said was true,but I never knew it was so literal.Wow,look at that."

She turned forward again and saw that the balls of light were gaining definition,into what one could readily call the shape of an animal.An explosion of fog suddenly blanketed everything.

"Kopa!"Kiara turned to find they were shielded off.

He didn't reply back,whether inable to or unwilling she did not know.The same low moan came again and it seemed more to her a gentle hum then a vocal sound.The sound souls made?

"Oh my word,"she gasped as two shadows appeared clearly out of the fog,shaped with such familiarty she almost cried."I don't believe it...Mom?Daddy?Is it really you?Are you there!?"

"Kiara..."her father spoke softly."You must let go..."

"What?Daddy,I don't have to now.You're here with me."

"Let us go,Kiara.Live on as the new queen."Nala added.

"Can't we talk a moment?"she leapt into the water."There's so much I want to say before you go.Please,speak with me."

"The future of your kingdom is in jeopardy."Simba said."Go."

"Daddy,please..."Kiara besceeched the silohuette of a lion."I just want talk to you both normally.Tell me you still love me."

"Kiara?"Kopa's voice said somewhere from behind her.

"We will always."Promised Kiara's mother.

_Always what?Always love me...?_She thought desperately.

"Kiara,"her brother appeared beside her,half erased by the heaviness of the white blur around them."It looks as though your parents can't leave and they can't until you allow them."

"What if they could leave me,would they?"

"I don't know,but you have to accept their wishes."

"Of course."

Kopa held her gaze steadily."Than set them free."

"I don't want to!"She snarled at him stubbornly.

"Kiara..."Her parents spoke in unison and when she turned to them all she saw of them were their shadows,dark and bleak.

"They sound so unhappy."Kiara bowed her head."With me."

"I think they're unhappy for you."

A choking sob exited her throat and she looked up longingly for a moment,taking in the outline of her parents in the fog.

"Kovu needs me."she spoke firmly."So does my pride."

"And so does your kingdom."Kopa said.

Kiara watched as her parents looked at each other and put their heads on top of one another,then looked directly at her.

"That's my girl."Simba's voice echoed as they disappeared.

The fog began to dissipate at the ground and let up around them.When brother and sister looked forward again there lay an empty,murky pond and mystic blue overtaking the eastern sky.Kiara sighed resignedly before scaling up a trunk closeby.

"Like you said,"she told him."Crocks feast mostly at dawn."

**II.**

Kopa awoke the next morning to find Kiara had left the gnarly tree.Flexing his brown claws,the golden-brown lion bounded down from his perch and noticed her cleaning herself not far.

"Whoops,"he laughed nervously."Didn't mean to interupt."

She lifted her leg down and smiled over at him,her honey-hue cheeks tear stained and the sides of her cerise eyes crinkled.

"Um...something wrong?"

"No,for the first time somethings right."

"Okay,"Kopa further questioned."What's wrong?"

"It's not _wrong,_it's _right._

"All right,what isn't wrong but is right?"He asked impatiently.

"I'm going to be a mother."

"Whoa,really?That's great!All the more reason to search out your pride."Kopa paused a moment from continuing on."That would make me a half-uncle and third cousin once removed."

Kiara laughed as both ventured out beyond the marshes.

To be continued...

**A/N:**A few more chapters left.The climax is really intense and then I will have one more after that.So,that's one chapter after this one (still deciding on it),the 8th chapter is the climax and the third is the aftermath.Also,Soul Lights actually exist in different cultures.They're called mainly Will o' wisps though.

Thanks for all the reviews and support guys!

LP


	8. A sister's devotion

I.

Vitani walked along the outside of her thinning kingdom escorted by two lionesses.Animals complained or defended their leaders to one another,as mothers tried tending to their young ones' needs.

Fourteen days of travelling and thirteen nights of resting since Tu had come to rule had gone by.Though some had decided to stay behind at a certain spot and a few perished,most were surviving.

That's what Tu said.He kept them going with speechs and words of how great the Inlands were,he kept their loyality by avoiding hunting within the kingdom and killing those outside the kingdom.

When they came across a marsh land,they would attack crains or crocodiles.When they reached open plains their was usually other herds readily available for the migrating carnivores and more then enough vegetation for the herbivores;their were more prides too.

But Tu convinced most of them of the Inland's riches,as the other lion king of the area initially rejected any conjoining of kingdoms to a short or long extent.Vitani sighed in reflection upon reaching Tu.

"There he is."One of the eldest lionesses,Sarafina,told her.

"Is this far enough,Vitani?"Dotty,a former Outlander,inquired.

"Go on."She nodded vaguely over her shoulder and approached the lion king from behind as he sat on a tall rock over-looking the next marshland in their travels,he had yet to send them forward.

"You don't trust me,do you?"

His words made her stop."What?"

"My direction,my knowledge,my _instinct_...you doubt.Am I right?"

"Tu..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Prove it!"he whirled on her with surprising abruptness."Now."

"How?"Vitani felt her stomach and front legs becoming warm.

"Look me in the eye and tell me it."

She stared hard into his determinded brown eyes."I trust you."

"Good."The lion said to himself and then softened."That's good."

"Some doubt you.It's natural.But why are you suspicious of me?"

The note of hurt was barely covered up in her voice,but when he met her eyes again there was hardly even evidence he'd noticed.

"It isn't so much you or our kingdom."Tu explained slowly,his eyes narrowing."Can you think of any particular person,dear?Anyone?"

"Don't taunt me like that."she warned,but turned when he moved his steady gaze beyond her only to see her brother there."Kovu?"

"I spoke with the lionesses."

"You did?"The king said amusedly."And what did they say back?"

"They can take on the cubs."Kovu told his sister expressionlessly.

Tu growled at his defiance before turning to his queen."Who?"

"I was just about to tell you,it's-"Vitani started to say.

"You're looking at her,King Tu."Her brother interjected."I suppose I'm going to be an uncle.It'll be good to see my niece or nephew being brought up in such a spectular place as the mystic Inlands."

With assumed indifference,Kovu left the two.

She saw him turn away from her eye's corner."You told him before me."he stated in disappointment."It's hard for me to believe,dear."

"I told the lionesses,he was there so he overheard."

"Now I have a real reason to be worried."Tu stared out into the new spread of swampy terrain."If anything happened to us,Kovu would take the throne.But now that your pregnant it's perilous."

"You're forgetting,"Vitani stepped forward to defend the lion."Kovu is the one who gave us our titles,why would he want his back Tu?"

"It's reasonable to say that his mate is gone for good,but what if he finds another mate?What if he turns out be exactly like _Scar_?"

As that one name sent a chill down her spine,she watched as her shy,canjoling king moved foward with deadly silent brown eyes,a voiceless vow of sorts burning beneath their mud-colored depths.

"He's my brother,"Vitani found her voice."He's rough around the edges,but he would never harm our cubs.You need to trust him."

Tu laughed at the thought."I trust you,dear.Not him."

"I trust him."

The lion bared his teeth slightly."Who's side are you on,Vitani?"

She almost asked him the same thing,but held her tongue."Ours."

"We'll see about that."Tu said gruffly as he passed her.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing,I'm not saying anything."he stood erected,in a dignifed fashion that had taken time to develop."A bit of advice.When the time comes to show true loyalty,I really hope you choose wisely."

Vitani watched as he left her in order to move the kingdom along and secretly wished the same thing for herself.She was either to be a queen of her new kingdom or a fool for ever trusting the lion with the silver tongue.The time was approaching,she could feel it.

x.x.x

"All right,"Kopa started again as they crossed the twenty-fourth marsh in the last two weeks;counted by Kiara herself."What is big, filled with water ususally and carries it's young around unusually?"

The lioness glared at him from over her shoulder.

"Any guesses?"He pressed on,undeterred.

"You've been coming up with these pointless games for days."

"Great way to pass the time,"Kopa laughed as he scaled quickly up the log his sister was on,so he was looking down at her."Go for it."

Kiara cocked her head to the side exaggeratingly."Um...a hippo?"

"Nope,a crock.See,they normally carry their kids in their mouths."

"Wow,"She gave an uneasy smile."That's really something to think about."her ears suddenly swerved in front."I hear buffalo nearby."

"Perfect timing,I could use some lunch right about now."

The two kept hopping from tree,to rock,to land rise as the sight of a huge plain filled with herds came within view.Kiara felt herself at one with all the climbing now;she could acutally do it pretty quietly.

"Almost there,but we need-"her front paw without warning lost all it's support as the branch she stood on gave way."Whoaa-_aahh!_"

"Kiara!"

She felt the hard branches crunch painfully against her back as she went free-falling,before finally clasping her arms around the middle of the tree.The buffalo heard her and fled as she hugged the trunk.

There was suddenly a familiar guttural groan from below her,Kiara felt her heart slip up into her throat as she caught the sight below of a giant crocodile's long body S-sliding toward her in the bayous.

"Holy buffalo..."She whispered frightfully.

"Hang on,I'm coming for you."Kopa informed her from the tree next to hers.The lion slowly made his way out on the longest branch,his paws clawlessly squeezing the wooden arm;it began to lower now.

"Your weight!"Kiara called to him."It'll make the branch snap."

He crouched down as if he willed it to begin breaking and lunged to the spot she was at.The loose-rooted tree rocked dangerously as Kopa nodded down below him,indicating her to move to that side.

"Are you mad?!"she yelled."I'll die trying."

The hungry rumble of the lizard's groan made Kiara reach her right claw around to the other side.Slowly,frustratingly,the lioness had to edge herself along the trunk,her slightly swollen stomach region scraping against the dry bark as she finally groped to Kopa's side.

"Hold on and push."he said in a strained voice as the tree began to thrust forward under his great heave."Use all of you strength."

With a few papery snaps below them,the great truck the lion's had in their arms lurched all the way down.The crocodile gave a big wail of surprise as the tree and two very heavy cats landed on top of it.

Kiara panted and looked over at her quickly recovering brother with a breathless grin."You think big,"she said with a laugh."Really big."

He didn't grin back,instead a look of sheer terror filled his eyes as a capricious glance down at his foot revealed a hurling,brown stick of some sort with a mouth of clumped ivory closing over his hind paw.

Immediately,the lioness raced over and ripped the creature away.A stunned Kopa blinked a few times before hobbling to the shoreline.

"Kopa,"she rushed to his side as he dazedly examined the shallow bite marks."What was that thing?Are you all right?Can you move?"

"A snake,I don't know and everything but this leg."he told her as the place around the wounds began reddening,with a painful moan he got down in a lying position."I need to tell you something now."

"What is it I can do to help?"Kiara insisted.

"Listen,"Kopa explained with a reluctant sigh."Try to understand."

"Listen?Listen to what?"

"My past.I was waiting to tell you,but I think I need to now.You see I have a real reason for being out on my own.I'm ready to tell why."

_Flashback_...

Night time fell over the oasis as it always did,seeping through all of the trees and wrapping the merekat coloney in shadowy layers.The lion could feel this as he lay sprawled out in the tall,gold sand piles.

He had watched the sun fall past the desert he knew by heart,it was his second home and he felt he had explored a vast portion of it now that he was in his late teens.It was endless,like his dreams.

For great parts of the day he would play out here,imagining what it would be like in the pridelands and with his mother.But he knew his place was here,all he knew was here in the desert and his home in the oasis called appropriately Merekat Manor.Kopa belonged there.

Normally he returned home before dusk,but tonight he had felt the need to experience the seas of sand after daylight hours.It felt so incredibly cool and soft to him now,like a blanket of dampened silk.

"Kopa..."A distant voice called out to him.The lion paused as he was beginning to drift off to sleep,listened and then rolled onto his side.

"Kopa!"Came a chorus of hollering voices.

This startled him to his feet and he quickly rushed back toward the oasis,concerned that his adopted mother would be overly worried at his unusual absence.Faster he ran,until his legs almost gave out.

"Mom?"Kopa called as he reached it's edge,when no reply came he kept sprinting through the blackened greenary."Mom,where're you at?Uncle Max?Tyron?Simore?Flinchy?Sniffles?Stubby?Totu?Anyone?"

He looked around frantically into the empty area before heading in the direction of the waterfall,it's rushing spills of white froath were muted as per usual and a low,buzzing sound lingered above Kopa.

_That noise,_he thought_,_more alert now._I've never heard it before_.

Suddenly,a large shadow leapt from a tall tuft of grass and pinned the young lion down roughly into the dirt.The animal atop him was breathing in a hard,yet controlled way as he whispered into his ear.

"You will tell them to dig."

Kopa felt his head driven downwards,his eyes were focused out on the wide-eyed merekats staring at the scene in terror.He made an attempt to fight the intruder,but the animal above him didn't budge.

"Don't try anything cute,"The male voice warned in a hiss."I will tell my friends from above to turn your little paradise upside down and your lead female merekat,or _Mom_ as you put it,will become supper."

"No..."Kopa struggled,trying to work himself free."Let them go!"

"I have to move on,but my aerial army will be watching you as you command these merekats to dig.There needs to be a giant hole out by this oasis,not far from the entrance.Have it all done by morning."

With that,the pressure was removed from on top of him and the animal had moved on into the bushes.They were all trapped now.

_End flashback..._

x.x.x

The sun was falling in the present,with Kiara standing over Kopa in a state of worry and confusion.And yet,she was trying to grasp the words he spoke.But the bite marks were now becoming discolored.

"What happened?"She asked,her interest shifting with her fears.

"Anyone can guess the story from there,"he said dejectedly,looking off into the vacant plains."The merekats dug and I watched them all night.By the time they fell asleep,I got up and took off completely."

"You don't know what became of them?"

"I almost found out.After heading out for a few days on my own I'd come to the conclusion I was acting like a coward and decided upon going back.That's when I came upon you as I was returning home."

"Don't tell me you blame yourself."Kiara said ruefully."Because then I'll blame myself for being the one you ran into.Acutally,I do blame myself for a lot of things.One of them is running off from my duties."

"Running runs in our family,"Kopa joked mildly,clearly attempting to lighten the fact that he hurt in more then one way."I thought when I found you in the desert,I could redeem myself by helping you out.

I used you."he said in a resolute voice."I didn't try helping my family when they needed me and I abandoned them.I'm also responsible for our mother's death.Kiara,I had a chance to fight off that animal."

"Kopa,no."

His voice shook with restrained emotion."I had a chance to tell the merekats they didn't have to dig because I would protect them.I'm no better then whoever attacked us.I guess this had to happen..."

Kiara only stared at him in a deep,silent muse.

"I'm sorry,"Kopa rested his head to the ground."Please,just try to accept what happened the way I accepted how I was born.Please."

She suddenly placed her paw upon her brother's,much as he had done the day she lay upon the earth feeling useles and listless.The two locked eyes and Kiara made sure hers didn't waver even once.

"Say hello to our mother and talk to my father,he's more accepting now than he's ever been."her heart welled up."Kopa,we are one."

II.

Night was falling fast as the Pridelanders made their way out of the marshlands.Kovu was just getting his thoughts together as he was walking to the side of some antilope,when he saw a form out of the corner of his eye.It was the figure of a lion sitting over another lion.

He remembered seeing many prides and continued on with the rest of the animals,knowing they would rest soon enough anyway.From what Kovu saw,it was apparent the lioness wasn't leaving just yet.

In fact,she would probably stay that way until morning with the one that was lying still.The thought of unmoving lions made him shudder.

_Kiara,please be safe.If I never see you again,so be it.Just be safe..._

The burnt umber lion looked to a gleaming star in the navy blue sky.

_Be happy._

To be continued...

**A/N:**Just so you know,Kovu knows Kiara didn't mean what she said before she left in the fifth chapter and Kiara thinks that Kovu is disgusted with her for running off on him.Basically,all our young lions and lionesses are still growing up somewhat.Esp. Kiara.There are many themes in this story,but you'll understand next chapter better in the culimination.I also have one more chapter after this.As for the fate of Kopa,well,I can't say for sure.I have a surprise I'll reveal to you,my loyal readers,next chapter.Thank you so much all the support.

LP


	9. The climax

I.

Two weeks after the depature from Kopa...

The sun was angled far up over the partially desert plains,all animals aside from vultures shaded from the high noon beams.

Kiara lapped water winding along under some trees,the king of the pride of lions who lived there having welcomed her to pass through.She had been pleased to learn that the Pridelanders had also been by earlier that day,and weren't that far away.

_Finally,_she thought in relief.It had been hard to keep up with them,the marshes only grew and the plains she travelled by herself seemed longer then ever.But she had made it alone.

"Is there anything else you need?"The princess asked,prying.

She paused from lapping."Just this water,thank you."

"Princess Atari,we found some more Pridelanders coming into our kingdom.Only three of them,but I'm growing suspcious..."

Kiara turned and almost choked at the sight of Timon,Pumbaa and another merekat.An even bigger,uglier waterhog stood beside them along with a snooty-looking female prairie dog.

"Well,do whatever you want to the merekats.But I've got dibs on porky here."She grinned wickedly down at Pumba over her warty snout,which he in turn quivered."I smell bacon tonight."

"She's got the right idea."Timon winked at the prarie dog,to which she turned up her nose."Hey,wait...Kiara!It that you!?"

The lioness smiled."I'm actually happy to see you for once."

"Kiara,where have you been all this time?"Pumbaa asked.

"It's a long story.Listen,I'm going to be a while.You need to catch up with everyone else.The Inlands aren't far off from here,you'll catch up."She rubbed her stomach for emphasise.

The two males looked at each other blankly.

"Boy,don't I feel old."Timon said lamely.

"This is hopeless."The older merekat moaned as she slid off of Pumbaa and walked over to splash water on her face."I'll never know what happened to my Kopa or catch the lion that sent my family away,"she sighed tiredly."There's just no use."

Kiara suddenly felt a strange click inside,her brother had been raised by merekats and by this one especially.But who was the lion responsible that Kopa had told her attacked everyone at the oasis where he had lived?That's when it suddenly hit her.

"If you keep going straight,you should find your lion."she told the old merekat,a shadow crossing over her face."I'll be along as soon as I can,guys.Give me a while.But I'll catch up soon."

"Will you be all right?"Timon asked regardfully,climbing up on Pumbaa and helping his mother up."We've got your back,kid."

"I'm not the lioness you knew from before."Kiara assured him and looking over to the small body of water,to where only the face of an adult shown,she believed in every word she spoke.

II.

Four weeks passed by,Kovu had counted this as he and the rest of the kingdom trudged across what felt like the entire world.He kept to himself a lot now and also kept quiet as he knew that nothing he said would change anything at the time.

The lion spoke to no one hardly as he thought deeply about everything that had happened since they had left Pride Rock all the way up to Tu becoming king.He thought and tried his best at putting the pieces together of what had lead them to now.

_Everything_...Kovu looked up from his spot off to the left side of the pride,to see a flock of strange white birds emerging over a ridge as if scouring the skies for a new home_,was premeditated._

x.x.x

Vitani heard the sound of an odd swooshing noise down near the base of the plateau the lions were on,where two strips of deep blue sky showed even as the sky held a strong overcast.

A deep anxiousness was consuming the many animals that were behind them,mutters and whispers flooded her ears as the scent of water breezed by in strong rushes that caused an aroma to spike the atmosphere.It mingled right with the noise.

"Tu,what is all this?"She voiced her concerns.

He turned around to look at her and the lioness saw that his eyes were gleaming with a great excitement and passion for what lay beyond the ridge of land.But it was not for her and it was not for the rest of the kingdom,yet she would not speak.

"It's our home,Vitani."Tu went to stand at the peak as all of the animals gathered around to gaze out."This is the Inlands!"

Her breath caught in her throat as his voice resounded off the sheer cliffs running down,and leading off into a giant vastness of shining,clear water.None that she or anyone else had seen. Vitani looked down so she could finally discover the swooshing.

Some of the water surged forth and crashed against the big wall of rock,causing her to snap her eyes back up in time to see that land almost as big as the water lay in the distance.

"Well?"She asked Tu as he waited for her to speak.

"It's an island,"he explained,sitting down a moment."And this is the sea of water that never dries up.Understand now,Vitani?All of the struggling and sacrifice was worth what you endured.

Becoming queen is what you wanted.This kingdom is ours..."

"How will we cross the sea?"

"The tide will fall back in less then an hour,after that a stone path will form and we will cross it together.You,our cubs and I."

She met his entracing eyes and then looked back out at the kingdom,feeling Tu's nose nuzzle just right beneath her ear.

"This is what you wanted,"his words worked in combination with the strange new elements to entoxicate her."Is it not?"

Vitani felt herself shiver."It's what I _always _wanted."

"You're right,it is."

"I know now!"A female voice exclaimed from behind them.

All attention from the pride and the other animals nearest to them were drawn on them.The lioness that approached was the oldest in the pride,her creased emerald eyes emotional.

"I know who you are."She said to Tu softly.

Vitani felt the lion next to her tense up and the spell worked over her dissipated as Sarafina came closer to both of them.

"You're my son."her voice glistened with joy."I thought you were taken from me by some of the Outlanders,like the rest of our cubs.But you're alive!I finally recognize you,you're Mheetu."

x.x.x

Gasps rang up,frantic chattering began.Some lionesses took on a crestfallen look as memories suddenly seemed to become contagious and suffering.The rest of the animals were quiet.

This was the pride's business at the moment,Kovu noted to himself what the kingdom thought.He had grown largely more in tune with the different animals as the weeks moved pass.

But this had not diminished Kovu's focus on his main subject,at his compiling of ideas and conclusion to all that had happened.

"Mheetu?"Tu responded now to the hopeful lioness,a look of utter disgust crossing his face."My name is Tu and I was not born in your _Pride_lands,all right?I was born right over there."

"But,you remind me so much of Nalan."

"Wait,"Vitani suddenly interrupted."The first night you spent with me we talked about Scar possibly ordering for the cubs not choosen as heirs to be killed,remember?You were one."

Kovu felt a pang of guilt in his stomach at hearing this,he'd been the youngest in the pride and until now had not heard anyone talk about this.Still,he kept his wits closely in check as all the revelation began.The time for him to speak would come.

"Oh,that's right."Tu looked over at Vitani,trying to free his voice of any annoyance toward her."And I told you I didn't know who my mother and sister were by name.Now I can see the truth."

"I knew it."Sarafina moved to nuzzle the yellow lion."I knew Nalan had taken care of you after we lost contact,I knew it."

"Yes,"he stepped back,maintaining his perfected aloofness to mask his uneasiness."You're right.My father,King Nalan of the Inlands,told me everything.Nala was my sister and you're my-"

"Mother,yes."she cut him off by pushing against his neck."After losing you and Nala running off,I just didn't know what to do."

"Sarafina,maybe he needs some space."A lioness suggested.

The two moved back and met eyes awkwardly.

"Why didn't your father come?"She asked her son.

"I have a question of my own for you,King Tu."Kovu said,feeling it was as good as time as any."If you knew that the locuses were headed our way,why haven't we seen any more hits?"

He felt all eyes on him.

"I heard rumors."The older male defended calmly."You were hit by chance.When we heard stories from passing gulls,my father and I knew one of us needed to return for our family."he came up to nuzzle his mother,surprisingly."And I decided to,Mother."

"Did Nalan tell you about us?"Sarafina prodded eagerly.

"He described you,but told me to keep a low profile."Tu told her without skipping a beat."I had to make sure all traces of Scar were gone before revealing myself and now there isn't.

Don't you see,comrades,I came back after all this time so I could stop him.And mother,I didn't know it was you until my sister Nala died.Then I knew I couldn't tell you because I..."

"Tu,"Kovu intercepted him and Sarafina."If Nala hadn't been in the front trying to stop the renegade animals,then Simba would have remained in front.He would've fallen in that pit."

He saw the shock in the lion's eyes.

"It wasn't meant for Nala to die,was it?"

Tu bared his teeth."What're you talking about?"

"And Kiara,"Kovu continued to speak."If she hadn't left like that,what would have happened to her?By blood,her and of course Simba were traces of Scar.They're gone,you're king."

"I asked you a question."

"Zazu told me Simba didn't die from grief,"his green eyes leapt over to the startled hornbill a few feet away,and back to Tu."I saw the body for myself.He was suffocated by a pad of leafs."

"If you have no proof to present,this will cost you an exile."

"I have no proof."he admitted."But I feel like you don't care about this pride in the least.I know I can't be the only one in this kingdom who feels it,who knows that you do not care..."

The lion turned to the kingdom for any support and saw that they would not acknowledge him,so Kovu looked over to the lionesses;they looked to Tu.Kovu looked over to Vitani now.

"You know what I mean,"he encouraged her,knowing that as queen she had just as much say in this as Tu.If she took his side he would have level ground."Vitani,he just doesn't care."

"And your mate did?"Tu snapped angrily."If I recall right,your Kiara took off when things got too hard.The rest of us did not."

"In Kiara's defense,she just lost both her parents."

He growled in Vitani's direction."But has she returned?No.I'm going to ask you,Pridelanders,who has watched out for you?Who has lead you and hasn't deserted you this whole time?"

Kovu kept his sights on his sister,to which she began looking back and forth between the two.Deciding,determinding now.

"I ask you all,"Tu continued on loudly to his kingdom."Who?"

"You."Came a unison of calls,some louder or lower then others.

"Are you Pridelanders turned Inlanders?"He asked.

No one replied directly,but many seemed inclined to agree.All attention drifted to the queen now.Kovu tried to persuade her in his mind and heart,yet the clenchs of defeat were closing in on him.He had felt that this was his chance to expose this lion.

The intention was to get rid of Tu,but it would be him instead who would be gotten rid of.This had been his only chance and now he realized his anger with Tu was just his own pettiness.

He was acting just like Zira,petty and angry.He had thought all this time he was putting everyone else ahead of him by making Vitani (and Tu) rulers and by keeping to himself all of this time.

But in reality,he had only been bottling everything inside.Kiara was gone and she was never coming back.Whether she truly believed he still had had it out for her father,he'd never know.

"I'm sorry,Kovu."Vitani said at last."But there's no evidence."

"You have one chance to submit to my authority."Tu told him and came down to stare him in the eyes."You looked down on me the first time we met and now you'll finally look up to me."

The other animals brimmed with anticipation.

"Bow down."

Kovu readied himself to walk away entirely,when a mahogany warthog came trotting up with two tan merekats on it's back.

"A lioness told me the identity of the lion who attacked us the night before,"The older merekat,a female,approached them."It was a male and it was in the cohoots with all the locuses too."

"This male lion dug the hole that Nala fell in."Timon added."And that all the other animals fell into,it forced my coloney to flee."

"It could have been any lion."Tu told him.

"Kovu was there all night."An antilope testified."It wasn't him."

"Vitani,was Tu with you all night?"Kovu questioned her.

Unhesitantly,she shook her head."No,in fact he told me that he wanted to check with Zazu to see how Simba and Kiara were."

"Did he?"The black lion turned to him.

Zazu shook his head,an interested glint in his brown eyes.

When Kovu faced forward again Tu was sneering in his face.

"You'd be surprised how intelligent locuses are,scar boy."

With that statement,Kovu was instantly on top of him.Everyone watched in shock from the sidelines as the two lions went at it fierccely.Lunging and shoving their large bodies at each other.

Tu bit Kovu on the tail,causing him to release a howl of pain and double on the lion to hook his ebody claw into one of Tu's shoulders.When Kovu ripped it out blood rained to the ground.

"Well,look at that."Tu peered over the other lion's back,fighting back the urge to wince from the wound."Kiara is here after all."

In a sense of fleeting hope,Kovu glanced over behind him only to face forward again in realization far too late.Tu's brown claw tore into his already scarred eye in one clean,horizontal swipe.

"Yaahhh!"

"X marks the spot,"He hollered with laughter.

Kovu watched him from one closed eye,feeling the cool tingle of blood trickle down his cheek.It was as if Scar's spirit had gone on to manifest itself in the opposing lion,supplying itself in Tu.

"Don't you care about the pride and kingdoms' needs?"he said between clenched teeth."And what about your wife and cubs?"

Tu glared at him coolly."I've met their needs."

"After you commited murder..."

"You call it murder,I call it retribution at all Scar's blood kin.This is what had to be done as Scar tried to kill me.I'm in the right."

Kovu rolled his shoulders back and stood up to his full height.It wouldn't have taken a lot to bring Tu down,but he stalled a bit.

"Why didn't you harm Kiara?"

"I figured the loss of her parents was enough to drive her off."

"Mheetu,"Sarafina approached him."She is your niece."

"She's related to Scar!"Tu spat in her direction.

Just as her turned around,Kovu charged forward with a great amount of burst of speed and pinned down the overly-haughty lion down to the ground.The two rolled toward the cliff's edge.

When they stopped,Kovu was atop Tu with a paw pressed down on Tu's throat and his claws curled next to the jugular.

"Everything was perfect,"he seethed in a low voice."Everything was going to work out for the best and I was going to combine both of these kingdoms.I was going to be a hero and a king..."

"What about a father?A husband?"

The lion narrowed his eyes."You just don't get it,do you?"

"I get it."Kovu raised a claw,a rabid hatred for this lion born in him without instillment rising."It's a shame that you choose it."

"There's your girlfriend again."Tu whispered with a grin.

"I'm not falling for it,"he snapped."She's never coming back!"

"Stop Kovu!"Kiara's voice stunned him in place."I know what he did,but you can't rectify his crimes this way.Just let him go.My father gave Scar the same option,we need to give him one too."

"How dare you compare me with that traitor?!"

Reluctantly,Kovu stepped off and away from the lion.Tu stood up to shake himself off,glare meaningfully at the pregnant lioness who had stood up for him and than went to attack her head on.

At this,Vitani knocked him down the cliff.

The two mates tumbled down the giant expanse of rock.Tu fell on top of a shelf not far from the top,while the lioness crashed down the steep cliff while trying her best to grab onto the side.

"Vitani!"Kovu yelled down for his sister and began leaping from ledge to ledge in order to try getting down to her."I'm coming!"

He watched as Tu slowly advanced down toward her and came to rest where had managed to clasp a small rock hold mid-way.

"It's not too late,"he called down to her."Look,the path to the Inlands has appeared.If you come with me Vitani,you'll still be queen.We can raise our cubs together and rule all the islands."

x.x.x

She gazed far out to all the chains of land that ran along in the distance,looked back up into Tu's envious eyes and released at her own will.The rust-gold lioness fell with her back at the path.

"No!"A male's voice shrieked.It was her brother's.

There was a kick inside her stomach,as if the unborn offspring inside her were trying to escape.Vitani silently apologized to her babies and breathed a final time as her backside was skinned.

x.x.x

Kiara watched as Kovu climbed back up the cliff,alone.She had not seen what had become of Tu,but she definitely knew what had become of Vitani;the lioness could not accept nor decline a role that was so fought over that it was resolved in bloodshed.

Always,it would resolve in some sort of bloodshed.

The two now made eye-contact,one of Kovu's eyes were shut by deep slash across his lid.Kiara made a move over to him in order to see better,but stopped.Did she deserve his love after running away and refusing her crown?Did _anyone _ever deserve anything?

"Uhh,"she screwed her eyes shut as a deep surge of pain shot in her lower stomach,causing her to collasp on her side."Oww."

"She's in labor!"Someone gasped.

"Hurry,we must go to her aid."

The world shifted and swayed beneath her,her gut tightened and sweat formed on her brow.Lionesses gathered about her.

"I'll take her."She heard Kovu say and her mind slipped away.

x.x.x

He reached down to grab the scuff of Kiara's neck and carefully hoisted her onto his back.Turning to face all the animals,he took a deep breath and released a mighty roar to send them moving.

"What happened to Mheetu?"Sarafina asked him warbly.

The ebony lion looked at her,she had to face the inevitable now.

"Your son is still with you,while Tu went to the bottom of the cliff where my sister is and took off in opposite direction."He replied.

Kovu lead the kingdom down a steep decline so that they could access the path easily and head for the long-anticipated Inlands.

To be continued...

**A/N:**Yeah,it was long.Sue me. XD Hope you liked it.1 more ch!

LP


	10. Finale

I.

Kovu only paused briefly by his sister,he could sense Kiara was starting her contractions and knew that they needed to get to the Inlands quickly.Still,he felt compelled to look.

Vitani was sprawled out on her back,her underside swollen and exposed to the world.The unnatural display made him turn her over to her side so that she looked to be sleeping.

He was about to move on when he sensed a lioness come up to talk to him."If she is opened,we may rescue the cub."

That knowledge made something perfectly clear to him as he felt the lioness writhing with expectation to deliver.Kovu turned to give her a nod and then on back to his kingdom.

"Tell the pride to move them back,"he instructed."Go on."

"What about you and Kiara?"

The lion responded by racing off toward the Inlands,his big paws clawing the stone and mud as he blazed his way on down the trail to where two stone archways greeted him.

Kovu kept right on running,knowing he had to find a spot for Kiara's birth and face down this King Nalan that Sarafina had spoken of.He had an idea,but time was greatly critical.

He barely got a chance to marvel at the sweeping greenary that stretched across every inch of the island.Since a large amount of room was available,grazers spread far and wide.

It was easy to get turned around and Kovu was getting set to stop in order for the cub to be delivered,when a range of wide-mouthed,limestone caves came into view not very far.

Not heeding the fact that he might be ambushed by a group of unwelcoming Inlander lions,Kovu started to climb up a tall pile of smooth,step-like stones that lead up to the platform.

No one was around.The sound of the surf was somewhat in the distance and a faint drip from deep inside the heart of the caves let Kovu know that water was very plentiful here.

"Hello,"A voice husky with age said."Lovely scene,isn't it?"

He turned to look up at a mustard-yellow lion that looked to be Tu,but much older.And bigger.Kovu was a good size now but the lion laying above a cave opening was twice his size.

"You sent your son after Scar."Kovu said quickly,feeling his mate growing tense and wishing he had left her in the care of the lionesses."To kill him and all traces of him.Correct?"

"You're very demanding for an intruder."The giant lion came down in one single pounce,calm and incredibly intimidating as he went to stand before the younger and smaller male.

Instantly there were many lionesses that were behind him, all of them leering with great suspicion.Kovu did not look at them.If he died,he wanted to look into the eyes of his killer.

"Do you know the lioness on that lion's back is?"

The lion and his lionesses looked over as Sarafina arrived.

Kovu watched as Nalan's all-knowing expression dropped.

"Honey..."His voice quivered in silent shock.

"I_ said_,"she repeated tersely."Do you _know _who the lioness on this lion's back is?It's _our _granddauther.She lost both of her parents.I've lost my daughter,my son and you as well."

"My daughter and son,"he approached her much as she'd approached Tu with the same delusional hope."I've waited so long to see them and you,Sarafina,I've dreamt of often."

Nalan came closer to her,but instead of coming up to nuzzle him she tackled him to the ground with tears spilling out of her green eyes.She was shaking with pure rage fueling her.

"Our daughter is dead because of _your _son Tu and Simba is dead because _your _son killed him.What were you thinking?!Teaching him about eliminating _traces of Scar._Our daughter, graddaughter and son-in-law are NOT traces of that fiend!"

Sarafina bit him once on the mane,causing him to let out a small,pained roar."Your son is more like Scar then anyone ever was!"she backed away from him to a groaning Kiara.

Kovu immediately laid her down and,stood right at her side as his wife's grandmother coaxed a golden-brown ball of fur to the stone floor.The infant gurgled and squirmed around.

Nalan watched very silently from the side,trembling a bit as he watched his great-grand child being delivered.Than as a second brown cub came wriggling to life,he turned his eyes.

As the two started paddling tiny front paws over to get at one of their mother's tits,Kovu nosed them gently to some. They were a little slippary,but they latched on very quickly.

He smiled in a fatherly fashion,suddenly exhausted,and laid down to rest his chin on Kiara's neck in the warm sun.The rest of the pride mumbled,but he could not keep his lids up.

x.x.x

Sarafina stood beside the young family and waited for her mate of two cubs to say something.She knew what loss was,as she knew what life,love and betrayal were.Did he?

"What can I say?"The large lion asked her,looking very old and debilitated."I didn't tell my son to kill his sister or other relatives.When I told him traces of Scar,I meant followers."

"You meant blood relatives also."

"I'm not the vengeful type,Sara.What I meant by getting rid of all traces was getting rid of his followers through exiling."

"You're lying,"she said earnestly."You never met my eyes when we were younger when you lied.Most of my family is gone and I won't leave the rest.You better find your son."

"Where is he?"Nalan demanded roughly.

"He left his wife and cubs to die at the edge of the Inlands."

"I'm sorry."

She tried to mask her feelings."I'm sure you are."

The lion looked over at his pride,out into the trees and took off in that direction as fast as his old feet would carry him.It had been a long journey,Sarafina noted to herself.Too long.

II.

As Kiara stirred she noticed that she was laying on her side in a wide,cool area.The stone floor felt nicely moist and very refreshing after sleeping uncomfortably for all those nights.

"Kiara."She heard a familiar voice say her name softly.

Kovu was sitting behind her,looking down thoughtfully into her umber-red eyes.The lioness tried to move but found she had two small forms attached to her with very strong grips.

"They're beautiful,"she commented joyfully and nuzzled her son and daughter."They're everything I hoped they were..."

They met eye to eye unsurely.Neither knew just what to say after all that had happened,after their last encounter in the oasis.Kiara forced herself not to look at his scarred eye.

"Can you see out of it?"Her voice didn't go above a breath.

He didn't respond.

Bravely,she willed herself to look at him fully.The mark was deeper then the other one and he kept it completely closed.

Kovu continued to stare at her blankly."What you said back at the oasis,"he finally spoke."You don't know how much of an impact your words have,Kiara.They're what brought us together after our prides fought,but they can also hurt too."

She sighed quietly.

"Words are the deepest wounds.They're hardest to heal."

The lioness looked outside to see that it had grown thickly into darkness.It was her first time here and it was at night.

"And only actions can mend those wounds."she said more to herself then anything before turning back to him."I don't blame you.What happened in the past is what happened."

Kiara moved over to him and upon seeing him try to restrain himself from letting his emotions out,she pressed her head against his chest.Letting some of his pain become her own.

Slowly,Kovu pushed her against him and wrapped his arms around her.The loss of his sister swelled into Kiara but she stayed with him.They would endure this suffering together.

They would endure _all _suffering together.

"Please don't ever leave again."He requested.

"I won't,"she promised in a soft sob."Or this kingdom.Ever."

"And I won't either,from now to hereafter."Kovu pledged.

III.

Morning radiance filled the profusing green treetops like a web of gold,where brillantly-colored parrots flapped their wings fast in a backwards stretch and grazing animals came out to taste the first soft,sweet leafs bespeckled with dew.

But they bypassed these in order to migrate over to where the new king was standing with a lioness.Both smiled as a young mandrill came forward bearing bundles in his arms.

He was the grandson of Rafiki.

The conjoined lionesses of former Inlanders,Outlanders and Pridelanders were joined to form what would be called the Pride-Inlands.With a small cub between one lionesses feet.

Vitani's cub,Rashow,with his new adopted mother.

Pumbaa and Timon stood not far off with their _girlfriends_ at one side of the cave platform and Zazu stood by the pride.

Kiara lifted her eyes to see her father's face in the sun,then turned to meet Kovu's eyes.He nudge her with his shoulder.

"You survived without me for four weeks,amazing."

She nudged him back playfully.The two looked down at their cubs Ceree and Tanasu,gave them a nuzzle and roared out to their kingdom in declaration of the three different things.

1.The declaration of Kiara as queen.

2.The declaration of their new cubs.

3.The start of a new life in he Pride-Inlands

The End.

**A/N:**Thank you all my loyal readers.Wouldn't have gotten this far without you.I'll make a mid-queal about this story sometime in the near future.


End file.
